Nikopol
Nikopol is the twelfth episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit, and the Season 1 finale. Episode to the inside Plumber Base UT1. Alpha, the synthetic Magisters, and Nova are staring at the monitor worriedly. Nova: “What do you mean the StarTrix’s signal is gone?!” Alpha: “I’m not sure how to clarify it further than that. It’s completely undetectable.” Nova: “Well, can’t you try, I don’t know, troubleshooting the system or something?!” Alpha: “The tracking system is fully operational. The signal is gone.” Blue: “Calm down, kid. There are all kinds of things that could result in the StarTrix not putting out a signal of some kind. Doesn’t necessarily mean he’s dead.” Nova: “I hope you’re right.” Before the conversation could continue, warning alerts suddenly began flashing on the monitor. Red: “What now? Something else from the trench?” Alpha: “No. The system reports this as being in the area.” Alpha pressed a few buttons on the computer console, pulling up a camera view of the highlighted threat zone. A massive humanoid robot covered in blue and black techno-organic growth flew past the camera at high speeds, leaving a wind current behind it. Red: “You have got to be kidding me.” Blue: “That is...not good.” Nova: “Why? What was that?” Red: “''That'' was the giant robot we fought twenty-five years ago.” Nova: “But you said Mr. Logical wrecked that thing and dumped it at the bottom of the ocean!” Red: “Well, now it’s back somehow.” Alpha: “It’s headed directly for the downtown area. We need to neutralize it as fast as possible.” Blue: “How? We don’t have anything big enough to fight something like that. Even Omega is small compared to that thing.” Yellow: “Sure, but it’s not like Omega is the only fusion available at the moment.” Alpha: (Turns to face Magister Yellow) “...That might just work.” Nova: “What might just work? What are you talking about?” Alpha: (Turns to Nova) “Stay here and watch the monitor. We’re going to go take care of this.” Nova: “How?” Alpha: “You’ll see.” ---- to the center of downtown. The massive robot has just landed, sending the crowds in the area running. It slowly turns its head, observing the area. Inside a cockpit in the robot’s head, Xenon, now with a mechanical, crab-like body, is examining his console. Xenon: “Well, I suppose this is about as reliable as I can expect the tracking systems to be at this point. I’ll simply have to let him come to me.” After a few moments, the robot abruptly turned and raised its arm, firing a palm cannon into a nearby building, carving a massive hole through it. It began to charge up another shot, but was abruptly hit by a series of missiles that came out of seemingly nowhere. Xenon: “What the hell?!” The robot turned around to find a large, white, humanoid robotic figure about half its size landing a few blocks away. Xenon: “Who are you?” ???: “My name is Gamma. I’m here to take you out.” Xenon: “You’re certainly very direct.” Gamma: “There’s no point in sugarcoating things.” Xenon: “Point taken. Come at me, if you dare to try.” Gamma took a running start, charging Xenon’s robot at high speed, each massive footstep shaking the ground. Once she got in range, she jumped into the air and used thrusters built into her legs to spin-kick the giant robot in the head, breaking it apart; however, while she was still in midair, the techno-organic growth covering the robot reformed the head, allowing the machine to grab on to Gamma’s leg. Xenon: “Useless.” The robot spun around and threw Gamma through a nearby building, following up with a cannon blast that carved a hole through her torso. This resulted in her body exploding into four separate glowing auras that violently hit the ground, reforming into the synthetic Magisters and Alpha, who swiftly got to their feet. Red: “Well, that didn’t work.” Yellow: “How are we supposed to take that thing out? We’ve never had to deal with a giant robot with a healing factor.” Alpha: “It seems that we would need a weapon powerful enough to destroy every nanomachine in its body at once.” Red: “Nice thought, but a weapon like that would probably do more damage to the surrounding area than the damn robot is.” Blue: “...Actually, I think I know someone who could take out the robot without destroying the city.” Red: “Really? And who would that be?” ---- to the Logical household, where Isaac is sorting through paperwork on the dining room table. After a few seconds, his cellphone begins ringing. Isaac: (Answers the phone) “Hello, this is Isaac Logical of EarthCo. speaking. If this is that telemarketer again, I swear to god-” Blue: (On the other end of the line) “Isaac, this is Magister Blue. We have one hell of a problem going on downtown.” Isaac: “Magister Blue? What are you doing downtown? What’s going on?” Blue: “You remember a Cerebrocrustacean named Xenon? Called himself The Puppet Master?” Isaac: “Of course I do. I ended up killing him during that fight with the giant robot.” Blue: “Not very well, apparently. He is wrecking the hell out of downtown in said giant robot right now.” Isaac: (Eyes widen) “What?! That’s impossible!” Blue: “Tell that to him. Get here ASAP!” Magister Blue hung up, leaving Isaac gawking at the phone in disbelief. After a moment, he shot up from the table and pulled up the SpecTrix. He paused for a moment in thought, but ended up waving it off. Isaac: (Thinking) ‘''No, this is my responsibility. I don’t need to get anyone else involved.’ With that, he used the SpecTrix to teleport away, leaving the house empty. ---- back to downtown. Xenon’s robot is smashing through buildings at a casual pace. Isaac teleports in near the Magisters and Alpha, running over to them. Alpha: (Spots Isaac) “Good, you’re here.” Isaac: “Yeah, and I have a few questions. For one thing, how the hell is that bastard alive?!” Red: “We’re not entirely sure ourselves. It likely has something to do with the regenerative nanomachines he’s built into his machine.” Isaac: “Regenerative nanomachines?” Red: “Yes. It appears as if they can repair the machine from any level of destruction.” Isaac: “Yeah, we’ll see about that. You four get any remaining civilians out of the area. I’m going to go do what I should’ve done a long time ago.” Alpha: “Which would be?” Isaac: “I’m going to wipe that goddamn crab from the face of reality!” Isaac swiftly pulled up the SpecTrix and transformed into Rockoustic, stomping his way towards the massive undead machine ripping apart buildings several blocks away. After a few moments, the robot finally seemed to notice him. Xenon: “Took you long enough! I’ve practically had to destroy this city at a snail’s pace trying to lure you here! Of course, once you’re dead, I’ll be able to destroy this planet in a timely manner as planned.” Isaac/Rockoustic: “You won’t get the chance, crab legs! I’m going to stop you here and now!” Xenon: “Really? And how exactly do you plan to do that, Tech? Your old tactics won’t work on me anymore!” Rockoustic: “My name is Isaac, and if you think I need any of my old tactics to kick your sorry ass, let me make something perfectly clear right now!” Rockoustic leaped into the air with an explosion of sound, launching himself with incredible speed directly through the faceplate of the mecha and coming face-to-face with Xenon. Rockoustic: “Back in the old days, I was just a kid trying to save the world.” Rockoustic drew back his fist, aiming it directly at Xenon. Rockoustic: “But right now, all that’s running through my mind is the goal of making sure you never kill another innocent person ever again, through any means necessary!” Xenon: “Oh, you’re far too late for that. Checked up on your kid lately?” Rockoustic froze. Rockoustic: (Dangerously) “What is that supposed to mean?” Xenon: “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Rockoustic: “Answer the damn question!” Xenon: (Sighs in mock frustration) “It ''means, fool, that I know where he is.” Rockoustic: “...What the hell are you talking about? Where is he?” Xenon: (Laughs maniacally) “At the bottom of an early grave!” Rockoustic was suddenly grabbed from behind by a tentacle of the techno-organic growth covering the robot, which promptly threw him out of the cockpit. Xenon: “I wouldn’t feel too sorry for yourself, though!” The massive machine raised up its leg and smashed down on Rockoustic before he could pick himself up off the asphalt. Xenon: “YOU’LL BE SEEING HIM SOON!” The robot smashed down on Rockoustic a few more times. On the next trip down, its leg suddenly stopped before it hit the ground. Xenon activated a few of the outside cameras, finding Rockoustic holding up the appendage with a single hand. His expression was impossible to read, appearing unnervingly emotionless. Rockoustic: (Coldly) “You know Xenon, it’s bastards like you that make bastards like me...” Rockoustic reared back with his remaining arm and punched the robot as hard as he could, completely obliterating both it an Xenon, sending pieces of scrap metal and techno-organic growth flying everywhere. Rockoustic: (Furiously) “WANT TO DRAG YOU DOWN TO HELL!” After a few moments, the flying debris suddenly began moving backwards towards its origin point, completely reforming the undead robot in a matter of seconds. Xenon: “Sorry to tell you, fool, but hell’s going to have to wait until I kill every last human in this universe before it gets me back! I am working on regenerating my organic body, but for the moment, I can’t permanently die!” Rockoustic jumped up and slammed into the robot’s cockpit again, facing Xenon with an expression of cold fury. Rockoustic: “Interesting. Of course, killing you multiple times is fine by me!” Xenon: “While I can appreciate the new attitude on a purely malevolent level, I’m afraid that’s not going to happen.” Xenon punched the SpecTrix symbol, corrupting it with techno-organic growth and forcibly reverting Rockoustic to human. He promptly snatched Isaac by his jacket and tossed him through the hull of the robots, sending him careening towards the ground below. Right before he was about to hit the road, an unseen telekinetic force suddenly took hold of him and slowed his descent, allowing him to land safely. ???: “Having some issues?” Isaac pulled himself to his feet and looked around, spotting a short orange alien with one eye and four horns wearing a labcoat approaching him. Isaac: “Nullamor?!” Nullamor: “Who were you expecting, Julius Caesar?” Isaac: “I wasn’t expecting anybody! Everyone else should’ve cleared the area by now!” Nullamor: “Oh, they have. I’m the only one here.” Isaac: “Why?!” Nullamor: “I felt like checking out the giant robot wrecking the city. You should probably take care of that, by the way.” Isaac: “Yeah, I know!” Isaac pulled up the SpecTrix and attempted to activate it, only for the techno-organic growth covering it to keep it from activating. Isaac: “Oh, you have got to kidding me!” Nullamor: “What is that odd substance?” Isaac: “No idea. Whatever it is, Xenon can control it, and it can heal the damn robot from being torn to shreds.” Nullamor: “Interesting. I’ll have to study it later.” Xenon: “I'm afraid that won't be happening.” The two turned to find Xenon’s mecha looming over them menacingly. Xenon: “Hello, Psioknight. I don’t think we’ve met.” Nullamor: “Xr. Nullamor, at your service.” Xenon: “Oh, I’ve heard of you. Your work on genetic fusion is rather impressive.” Nullamor: “As it should be.” Xenon: “Unfortunately, seeing as how you’re in the blast radius of the cannon I’m going to kill ‘Isaac’ here with, you’re probably going to die very soon.” Nullamor: “I doubt that.” Xenon: “Really? And what makes you so sure?” Nullamor: “Oh, I don’t know. The rapidly-approaching, rather pissed-off psychic signature moving towards us might have something to do with it.” Xenon: “The what?” Before Xenon could react, a metallic blur suddenly shot past him, taking Isaac and Xr. Nullamor with it faster than he could see. Xenon: “What?!” The robot slowly turned around, only to find itself about to be punched by an odd, mechanical figure resembling Move Along. Xenon: “WHAT?!” The approaching figure smashed its right claw into the mech at incredible speed, creating a rotating force that ripped both it and Xenon apart in a spiral patten. The figure dashed away before they could reform, leaving Xenon unknowing of its location. Xenon: “...I really despise this planet.” ---- to Isaac and Xr. Nullamor hidden inside an alleyway a few blocks down. Isaac is in utter shock, whereas Nullamor seems unfazed. Isaac: “What the hell was that?!” Nullamor: “Give it a few seconds.” Before Isaac could inquire as to what that meant, suddenly appeared in the alleyway, skidding to a halt in front of them. The StarTrix Requiem symbol was on its abdomen, with glowing clamps resembling the techno-organic growth growing out of it. Isaac: (Eyes widen) “No way...” Suddenly, the StarTrix symbol started to glitch out, causing the figure to spasm momentarily, then revert to human out of nowhere, revealing Theo. He doubled over momentarily and coughed wildly, causing a bit of seawater to come out of his mouth. Theo: (Straightening up) “Oh god, I’m going to be tasting saltwater for weeks.” Isaac: (Grabs Theo) “Oh thank god, you’re alive!” Theo: “Of course I am. What, did you believe the crab?” Isaac: “Well, I-” (Lets go of Theo) “Wait a second, so you actually did fight him? And what happened to the StarTrix?” Theo: “Long story on both fronts.” Isaac: “Well, could you try to summarize it?” Theo: “Xenon got control of nanobots from the bottom of the ocean, some ended up in me and the StarTrix, and now they’re doing all sorts of weird stuff.” Nullamor: “I assume the mutation of your Curyi transformation is one of the side effects?” Theo: (Notices Nullamor) “Who are you?” Nullamor: “Xr. Nullamor. That’s the second time I’ve had to introduce myself today, you know.” Theo: “The Modular Genetics guy?” Nullamor: “Indeed.” Theo: “Huh. Well, the transformation thing happened when I tried to turn into Move Along at the bottom of the ocean-” Isaac: “What?” Theo: “Not my best idea, I know, but I had to get back in a hurry somehow. Anyways, Move Along couldn’t survive the pressure, but after it was partially crushed, the nanomachines kicked in and transformed it into...whatever that was. I think it might happen if a transformation is fatally injured, but I haven’t exactly had time to test it.” Nullamor: “Interesting. That sounds like it should come in handy.” Theo: “Yeah, good for me and all, but as you can probably tell from the time-out, the StarTrix’s DNA Cards are corrupted. I don’t know how much I can rely on my transformations anymore.” Nullamor: “Oh, you can’t. A corrupted DNA Card is dangerous to toy around with. Thankfully for you, I came prepared.” Xr. Nullamor’s horns lit up as he levitated a set of ten new DNA Cards out of his coat pocket. Isaac: “And you just carry around DNA Cards like this all the time?” Nullamor: “This particular set I do. I was planning on getting them to Theodore here if I ever got the time, but it kept slipping my mind.” Isaac: “Hold on, you were just going to give a set of potentially dangerous transformations to my kid?!” Nullamor: “Yep.” Isaac: “And you never stopped to think what I might think about that?!” Nullamor: “Why do you think I wanted to do it?” Isaac was about to make a harsh retort, but was interrupted by the massive robot near them smashing through a nearby building. Xenon: “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Theo: “Dad, this is not the time to talk about this! Nullamor, just give me the aliens!” Nullamor: (Smirks at Isaac) “With pleasure.” Nullamor used his telekinesis to remove the faceplate of the StarTrix, revealing the ten DNA Card slots, which he swiftly emptied of the corrupted cards. He clicked in the new cards and replaced the faceplate, twisting it to lock it into place. Nullamor: “And that should do it.” Theo pulled up the StarTrix and began switching through the new aliens, which were each represented by a unique symbol. Nullamor: “Just one little thing to note. I’d say the set your father picked out was something I like to call a ‘Utility Set’. This one is a bit more destructive.” Theo: “Really? So what would you call it?” Nullamor: “Probably something along the lines of a...’Destroyer Set’.” Theo: (Grins) “Sound like a good lineup.” Theo turned to face Xenon’s robot, pulling up the StarTrix and looking through the symbols, eventually stopping on a golden zero with a slash running through it on a black background. Theo: “I guess this one’s as good as any. Let’s go!” Theo slammed down on the dial, transforming with a bright blue flash. The light faded to reveal a tall, golden humanoid alien with horseshoe-shaped eyes, some sort of breathing mask, and a pack of some kind on his back. He wore a blue and black corset around his abdomen, and the StarTrix symbol was on his ankle. Theo/???: “ !” Golden Divide paused for a moment. Divide: “Uh, does the fact that I knew what to call this guy right off the bat seem weird to anyone else?” Nullamor: “Hm. I suspect the link created between you and the new StarTrix by those nanomachines might have something to do with it. We’ll do more research once the whole ‘evil crab bent on destroying humanity’ thing is taken care of.” Divide: “Good plan.” Golden Divide glared at the massive machine rampaging through the city. Divide: “Let's see what this guy can do!” Golden Divide held up his right arm in front of him and began rotating it in a circle. A white line began to form in the air, and after a few moments, he punched forward, causing the white line to launch through the air in a spiral pattern. The line sliced through the air in front of it, forcing it apart and creating a temporary vacuum that shot Golden Divide up towards the robot. Isaac: “...Hm...” Nullamor: “What’s your problem?” Isaac: “I don’t know, Theodore just seems...different, somehow.” Nullamor: “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Isaac: “I have no idea.” Meanwhile, as soon as Golden Divide had hit the outer hull of the robot, he had sliced downwards with his right arm, creating a wave of white energy that sliced open a hole in the hull. He swiftly moved in through the hole, entering the cockpit right before the breach was repaired by the techno-organic growth. Xenon: (Turns to face Golden Divide) “Well, it certainly took one of you idiots long enough to show up! You’re the kid that I tossed into the ocean, right?” Golden Divide simply glared at Xenon, giving no response. Xenon: “Well, I’m not sure how you survived, but do you have any snarky comments to make before I throw you out to kill again?!” Divide: “No.” Before Xenon could react, Golden Divide launched himself at him, punching him repeatedly in a high-speed attack rush. Each punch was imbued with divisive power, breaking apart his body further and further with each hit. Divide: (While punching) “DIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVI!” Golden Divide finally ended the attack rush, pulling back for one final blow. Divide: (Punches Xenon) “VIIIDE!” Xenon’s robotic body exploded into pieces at this last punch, scattering all over the cockpit. After a few seconds, however, the techno-organic growth enveloped the pieces and dragged them back to the center of the area, swiftly reforming Xenon. Xenon: “You still don’t get it, do you? I AM INVINCIBLE!” Xenon accentuated this statement by launching a bolt of blue lightning straight into Golden Divide, sending him through the hull of the robot and falling to the streets below. Acting instinctively, he began to fiddle with the StarTrix symbol, eventually twisting and pressing it down, transforming into a wisp-like humanoid made of blue-ish energy. Divide/???: “ !” Rough Diamond assumed control of his trajectory as he approached the ground, flying back into a stable position. Diamond: “Hah! What do you think of tha-” He cut himself off, spotting that Xenon had aimed the robot’s massive palm cannon directly at him. Diamond: “Shit.” The cannon fired, slamming a beam of energy into Rough Diamond’s body and sending him flying across the city, eventually hitting the ground and skidding to a halt inside the jewelry section of some supermarket. The patrons shopping screamed and ran, startled by his sudden entrance. He tried to grab onto the counter to pull himself up, only to find that his arm phased right through. He looked down, noticing that he was phasing through the tile, and was actually resting on the concrete foundation. Diamond: “Okay, I think this guy can only touch rocks and minerals and stuff.” Getting to his feet, he spotted a small pair of pearl earrings hanging nearby. Diamond: “I think I just got an idea.” ---- back to Xenon’s robot, which his looking off in the direction it launched Rough Diamond. Xenon: “Hm. It’s been a few minutes. Did that actually kill him?” His musings were interrupted by small bullets of some kind suddenly ripping through the cockpit and punching hundreds of tiny holes in his body. Xenon: “What now?!” Xenon activated the lower cameras, finding a roughly human-sized figure covered in a nacreous material with large spheres making up its lower arms and legs shooting hundreds of small pellets at him from various holes in its body. He picked up one of the bullets that had shot into the cockpit to examine it. Xenon: “Is this...a pearl?” Diamond: (In Pearl form) “Doing okay up there Xenon?! I think I’m going to call this move ‘''Pearl Jam''’! What do you think?!” Xenon: “It seems as if a propensity for terrible puns runs in your family!” Diamond: “Bite me!” Xenon: “How about I just kill you instead?!” The mecha fired another shot at Rough Diamond, destroying his Pearl body and sending him flying back towards Isaac and Xr. Nullamor. Isaac: “Theo! Are you okay?!” Nullamor: “Of course he’s okay, he’s a Qui Petram!” Diamond: (Pulls himself off the ground) “Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t think this form will work too well here.” Nullamor: “Then transform into something else.” Rough Diamond nodded and twisted the StarTrix symbol, pressing down on it and transforming into a seven-foot purple robotic humanoid with a single eye, lights on his arms and legs, and something resembling a record player embedded on his chest. Diamond/???: “ |home-planet = |body = Robotic Humanoid|power = Aspect Discs|number = 16|namesake = Combination of 'Magic' and 'Disk'|first-appearance = Nikopol|dna source = Unknown|backcolor = 000000|textcolor = 8600b3}}!” Isaac: “Wait a second, you gave him Magidisk?! Even I don’t know how to use that thing in combat!” Nullamor: “That’s because you’re dumb. Theodore, you seem like you’ve got some out-there strategies. Go wreck Xenon’s shit.” Magidisk: “With pleasure.” Magidisk ran towards the robot, eventually coming into its field of vision. Xenon: “You certainly seem to change forms a lot, child! Let’s try to make this one your last!” The robot moved to make another shot, but Magidisk kept diving and dodging in a zig-zag pattern, making it impossible to get a lock on him. Xenon: “Stay still, you pest!” Magidisk: “I don’t think so!” Magidisk darted underneath the robot’s legs, swiping his claws along the side of its left leg as he went, pulling some sort of disk from its structure and plugging it into his chest, where he began ‘playing’ it. The robot tried to turn to face him, but as soon as its center of gravity shifted, it slipped on the road and fell to the ground with a massive crash. Xenon: “What the hell?! What did you do?!” Magidisk: “I used my Aspect Disc to steal your robot’s ‘friction’ and transfer it to myself. So, even though you won’t be able to move anywhere...” Magidisk casually walked up the robot and began climbing its side using only his legs. Magidisk: “I can go wherever I want.” Xenon: “Idiot! Do you really think something like this would disable me?!” The rocket thrusters on the robot’s back suddenly activated, pushing it off the ground and into the air, allowing it to hover around freely. Xenon: “I don’t need friction to move!” Magidisk: “Man, somebody’s a spoilsport. Fine, I’m itching to try out these other transformations anyway.” Magidisk twisted and pressed down on the StarTrix symbol, transforming into a black and icy-blue insect-like humanoid with clawed arms equipped with natural spools of some sort. Magidisk/???: “ !” Without Magidisk sustaining his theft of the robot’s friction, Unravel began to slide off the hovering machine. Thinking quickly, he sliced into the robot’s shoulder and transformed the part he cut into ‘string’ made of the robot’s materials. He then jumped off the robot’s shoulder, using the string to slow his descent, ‘unraveling’ part of the robot in the process. Unravel: “Hey, this could come in handy!” Unravel began retracting the robot’s ‘string’ at high speeds, destroying a good chunk of its arm. Xenon: “I am getting really tired of you!” The robot suddenly used its other arm to grab onto Unravel’s string. Before he could release it, the robot swung its arm around, hurling him into the air and smashing him across several buildings before the string finally snapped. As Unravel was about to hit the ground, he reached to the StarTrix symbol again, transforming into a black and jade humanoid with sunken, glowing eyes, a partially exposed jaw, and a timer on its chest. The impact he made with the the asphalt created a small crater as he slammed into the road. Unravel/???: (Climbs out of the hole) “Ugh...uh... . Or something. I guess flying isn’t one of this guy’s powers.” A large shadow began to loom over Bomb 2 Hell, prompting him to look up, finding that the robot was trying to stomp on him. He quickly rolled out of the way and punched the side of the robot’s leg as it made contact with the ground. As soon as his fist hit the machine’s hull, it created a large explosion that destroyed a good few meters of metal. 2 Hell: (Grins) “Oh, I think I’m gonna like this guy.” Bomb 2 Hell darted into the robot’s leg before the techno-organic growth could repair it, beginning a barrage of explosive punches that started to grind down the robot’s left side. 2 Hell: (While punching) “BOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOM!” As the robot began to fall, he touched a piece of nearby rubble, causing it to explode and send him flying towards the robot’s cockpit as it approached the ground. Moments before it would’ve hit the road, Bomb 2 Hell skid to a halt underneath it and raised his fist. 2 Hell: *Punches the robot* “BOM-BOOM!” This last punch created a massive explosion that engulfed everything within a ten-meter radius. Rubble and chunks of metal went flying everywhere as a cloud of smoke settled upon the area. After a few moments, Bomb 2 Hell climbed out of the cloud of smoke, walking a few meters away before turning to look at the destruction. 2 Hell: “Yeesh. Might’ve gone a bit overboard.” Xenon: (Unseen) “Oh, please! You haven’t gone far enough this whole fight!” The robot began to stand up again, reforming as techno-organic growth reconstructed it. 2 Hell: “Oh, come on!” Xenon: “You can try transforming again, if you wish. However...” The robot raised a palm cannon towards Bomb 2 Hell, beginning to charge it. Xenon: “I doubt it’ll help you much anyways.” Bomb 2 Hell reached for the StarTrix symbol one last time. 2 Hell: “Well, this is it, then. If this next one doesn’t do it, I’m screwed.” Isaac: (Watching from a distance) “What is he doing just standing there?! He’s going to get himself killed!” Nullamor: “I doubt it. I put some damn fine transformations in this lineup, and I’ll be damned if some so-called genius is going to outperform the results of my actual genius!” Xenon: “First you, then your father, then humanity itself! I've waited twenty-five years at the bottom of the ocean to see this planet destroyed, and I'm not about to let the hellspawn of my greatest enemy stop me now!” The robot fired the charged shot, completely enveloping Bomb 2 Hell and obscuring him from view. Isaac: (Distressed) “THEODORE!” Nullamor: “Oh hush, he’s still alive.” Isaac: “How do you know that?!” Nullamor: “It’s almost like I’m psychic or something.” Isaac: “...Ah. Right.” The destructive beam from the robot’s cannon eventually ceased fire. Everyone remaining in the area stared intently at the site of impact, which was currently covered by a thick cloud of dust and debris. Isaac: “Hang on a second, I think I see something!” A magenta light could be seen slowly but surely flickering from inside the cloud of dust, gradually becoming more visible as the dust settled. Isaac: (Eyes widening) “No way...” Nullamor: “Yes way.” Isaac: “That alien is-” The dust cloud finally settled, revealing Theo as a tall, orange humanoid alien with a stream of flame erupting from his head. He wore a full-body uniform, and was surrounded by magenta flames that were healing his injuries at high speed. 2 Hell/???: “ !” Xenon: (Frustrated) “Oh, great, you survived. How long are we going to have to drag this out?” Kugelblitz: (Looking himself over and ignoring Xenon) “Well, it certainly took long enough, but hot damn is this going to come in handy!” Nullamor: “What does he find so enthusing about the Feuer transformation?” Isaac: “He’s been needing a fire alien for a while.” Nullamor: “Hm. This should be an interesting fight, then.” The robot suddenly kicked at Kugelblitz, forcing him to quickly jump out of the way. Xenon: “You humans really piss me off! What makes you think you can just stop and gawk at yourself in the middle of a fight?!” Kugelblitz: “The fact that you’re too slow to kill me?” Xenon: “Alright, you know what? I was planning on doing this after taking care of you, but I’ve lost my patience! This planet becomes mine as of now!” Techno-organic growth began spreading from underneath the robot, consuming the nearby landscape at unnatural speeds. Spikes of the growth began to shoot out of the corrupted area directly towards Kugelblitz. Xenon: “What do you plan on doing when the entire planet is turned against you, child?!” Kugelblitz: “Same thing as I had planned earlier!” Kugelblitz created a wave of fire in front of him that incinerated the incoming projectiles. Kugelblitz: “Taking you down!” Kugelblitz began to generate a stream of flames, swiftly rotating and compressing it into a conical shape. He lunged forward at the robot’s leg and drilled right through the hull, using the thrust generated by the fire drill to lift himself through the machine’s structure at high speeds, breaking and burning through machinery until he eventually exploded out of its left shoulder in a burst of flames. He jumped off the robot, twisting himself around in midair to throw the fire drill at it, carving a hole through its chest. Using his flames to slow his descent, he hit the ground rolling. After coming to a stop, he got to his feet and turned back to look at the robot, noting that the areas he had burned through were taking a while to regenerate. Kugelblitz: “Now we’re getting somewhere!” The StarTrix symbol suddenly began beeping and blinking wildly. StarTrix: “Warning: Overheat imminent. Shut down or infuse energy?” Kugelblitz: “Infuse energy? What-” StarTrix: “Command accepted.” Kugelblitz: “Wait, no! That’s not what-” A wave of energy suddenly exploded from the StarTrix, enveloping Kugelblitz in starlight. The nanomachines infused with his body transferred the energy into his cells, slightly changing his physiology to accommodate the new power. His outfit changed slightly as well, gaining a star symbol on his chestplate. All that could be seen from an outsider’s point of view was a blinding white glow. Xenon: “Oh, what now?!” Kugelblitz: (As the light fades) “Holy shit! I feel like I just downed fifteen energy drinks and washed them down with a tank of caffeine!” Kugelblitz threw his fist into the air, effortlessly creating a pillar of white flames. Kugelblitz: “Finally, this stupid Star Connection Drive is useful for something other than overheating the StarTrix! This is more than just the power of Kugelblitz!” Kugelblitz lowered his arm and turned to face the robot, white flames beginning to envelop his body. Kugelblitz: “This is the power of !” Xenon: “What the hell are you blabbering about?!” STAR: “Why don’t I show you?!” Kugelblitz STAR suddenly flew up into the air and rammed into the robot’s cockpit, grabbing Xenon and hurling him outside of the robot. He quickly boosted to the opposite side of Xenon and punched him with a flame-covered fist, sending him crashing into the ground below. As Xenon’s body reformed from the impact, he lowered himself to the ground. Xenon: “You impertinent fool! I will send you to your grave!” STAR: “Hey Xenon, you ever wondered what hell looks like?” Xenon: *Narrows his eyes* “...I can’t say I ever particularly thought about it.” STAR: “Then let me give you a special preview!” Kugelblitz STAR began charging a compressed ball of white and orange flames in-between his hands. Xenon froze for a moment before suddenly realizing what was about to happen. He tried to scuttle away, but was only able to move a few feet before Kugelblitz STAR finished charging his attack. STAR: “HELLSCAPE!” He threw the ball of fire down at the ground, creating an explosion of blinding flames that consumed everything around him in a ten-foot sphere of fire. A massive heat wave exploded through the area, starting to melt the tar of the road and the glass of any nearby windows. Xr. Nullamor swiftly put up a psychokinetic shield to protect both Isaac and himself from the heat. Isaac: (Squinting) “What the hell is going on out there?!” Nullamor: “Well, it looks like your kid just created the equivalent of a miniature sun in the middle of downtown.” Isaac: “I’m not sure whether to be impressed or worried.” Nullamor: “Both could work.” After a few moments, the ball of fire finally faded, revealing Kugelblitz, who had reverted to his normal form, and the tiny, charred, barely living remains of Xenon’s organic body. After pausing for a moment to catch his breath, Kugelblitz looked down at the small, semi-alive chunk of flesh that had been left behind. Isaac: “Wait...he’s not seriously thinking of...” After pausing in thought for a few moments, Kugelblitz eventually sighed and created a magenta flame from his fist, shooting down towards Xenon’s organic remains. Isaac: (Frustrated) “Oh my god, he is.” Nullamor: “Hm. Let’s see how this plays out.” As Xenon’s remains were enveloped by Kugelblitz’s regenerative flames, they began to grow, swiftly developing into a full-grown body at high speeds and restoring Xenon to his old, fully organic body. After a few moments of non-responsiveness, Xenon slowly picked himself up off the ground and opened his eyes. Xenon: “Ugh...what...what the hell?” Xenon noticed his organic body, looking himself up and down in confusion. Xenon: “Did...did you just save me?” Kugelblitz: “Eh, ‘save’ is a strong word. You’re going to jail. Probably for life, if they know what’s good for ya.” Xenon paused. Xenon: “But why? What do you have to gain from keeping me alive?” Kugelblitz: “Nothing, really.” Xenon: *Angrily* “Then why?! Why didn’t you just kill me?!” Kugelblitz: “Because that’s not what I do. I save everyone I can, even if it means not giving in to my basic impulses. Believe me, if I had even the slightest bit less of self control right now, you’d be dead, and I’d be laughing. And besides, last time you got killed, you came back to life and did this.” (Gestures to the incredible amount of destruction to the city) “It’s probably better to keep tabs on you at all times.” Xenon: *Glowers* “...You aren’t just another overgrown ape, are you?” Kugelblitz: “I am what I am, crab legs. And what I am is...” Kugelblitz paused and sighed while looking at the destruction created by both Xenon and himself. Kugelblitz: “...someone very much not looking forward to cleanup.” ---- to the inside of Plumber Base UT 1. Theo, Nova, the synthetic Magisters, and Alpha are discussing recent events. Nova: “Wait, so you basically just up and hit Xenon with a sun?! That is the coolest thing I’ve heard all week!” Red: “I can’t say I’m particularly pleased with your decision to keep him around, but I have to give you credit for taking him down.” Blue: “We’ll send a crew from HQ to help with the cleanup.” Theo: “That would be great. Season's Spring form can restore things to their original state, but it is limited in range. I just need to wait for the new DNA Card.” Alpha: “All that may not even be necessary. It appears as if the nanomachines Xenon infected the city with are repairing the damage on their own, now that they’re out of his control.” Theo: “Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Alpha: “As for you, I would recommend training with your new set of transformations as soon as possible. The sooner you can fully utilize these new assets, the better.” Nova: “Yeah, and the new StarTrix seems like it can do some cool stuff too. I just have one question.” Alpha: “Which would be?” Nova: “I dunno, doesn’t it seem a bit weird that those nanomachines interacted with the StarTrix so well? It’s like they were made to be compatible with it or something.” Theo: “That seems unlikely.” Alpha: “True, but it is worth looking into, at the very least.” Theo: “I guess. Just sounds like you’re being a bit paranoid, though.” ---- to the inside of a dark room inside an unknown location. A humanoid figure cloaked in darkness is sitting alone on an elaborate chair. ???: “It appears as if the nanomachines were infused without a hitch.” The figure chuckled for a moment. ???: “Well, at least not as far as I’m concerned.” The figure stood up and walked over to the far wall of the room, pressing a secret button that opened large panel and revealing a huge machine of some kind overflowing with strange green energy. ???: (Grins) “It won’t be too much longer now.” Major Events * Gamma makes her Star Spirit debut. * Xr. Nullamor makes his Star Spirit debut. * Requiem Forms make their debut. * Move Along Requiem makes his debut. * The StarTrix Requiem receives a new set of transformations. * Golden Divide, Rough Diamond (Normal and Pearl forms), Magidisk, Unravel, Bomb 2 Hell, and Kugelblitz all make their debuts. * STAR Forms make their debut. * Kugelblitz STAR makes his debut. * Kugelblitz regenerates Xenon's organic body. * Xenon is arrested. * The Mysterious Figure makes their debut. Characters Protagonists * Theodore Logical * Alpha (Tech 10: Rebooted) * Magister Blue * Magister Red * Magister Yellow * Isaac Logical Villains * Xenon Neutral * Xr. Nullamor Unknown * Mysterious Figure Aliens Used * Move Along ** Move Along Requiem (Debut) * Golden Divide (Debut) * Rough Diamond (Debut) * Magidisk (Debut) * Unravel (Debut) * Bomb 2 Hell (Debut) * Kugelblitz (Debut) ** Kugelblitz STAR (Debut) Category:Episodes Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Episodes of Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Season Finales Category:CaT Category:Earth-83